Renaissance
by Sarasva
Summary: Tom, un nom ordinaire. Elvis, un nom vide de sens. Jedusor, un nom de moldu. Tom Elvis Jedusor n'était plus. Il était Lord Voldemort.


Assis à même le sol au centre de la pièce majestueuse construite par son ancêtre, le jeune homme contemplait un journal aux pages recouvertes d'une écriture fine et élégante, symbole de tout ce qu'il avait réalisé et de tout ce qu'il lui restait encore à accomplir.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours aspiré à l'extraordinaire. Même si la vie avait dressé obstacle après obstacle sur son chemin, il n'avait jamais douté de l'avenir qui l'attendait, de la destinée qu'il méritait.

Seize hivers plus tôt, il avait poussé son premier cri au moment même où sa génitrice expirait son dernier souffle, lui laissant pour seul héritage deux prénoms et un patronyme.

**Tom Elvis Jedusor**.

Un nom banal en accord parfait avec l'endroit où elle l'avait abandonné.

Situé dans un quartier mal famé de Londres, l'orphelinat de Mrs Cole n'était pas exactement le genre d'établissement dans lequel on s'attendait à découvrir un génie. Mais il aurait fallu plus que cet environnement défavorisé pour empêcher la brillance de Tom de se manifester.

Elevé par de strictes matrones dans un pensionnat religieux, affublé d'un uniforme élimé et perdu au milieu d'une horde d'enfants si normaux et si semblables les uns aux autres que c'en était dérangeant, son enfance n'avait été que règles et principes à respecter. Un quotidien monotone et répétitif qui ne lui avait jamais convenu.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à accomplir, c'était se faire passer pour médiocre.

Il avait essayé pourtant. Et c'était sans doute là sa plus grande et sa seule véritable honte. Personne d'autre que lui ne savait combien il avait essayé de s'intégrer.

Sans succès.

Ses efforts s'étaient avérés vains, tous sans aucune exception. Ses tentatives de contact avec les autres enfants ne lui avaient apportées que moquerie et souffrance. Au premier coup, il avait cessé ses tentatives. Tom Jedusor était beaucoup de choses, mais pas un souffre-douleur. Puisqu'il ne pouvait être leur compagnon, il serait leur supérieur. Il obtiendrait leur respect, de bon gré ou de mauvais gré s'il le fallait, mais il leur ferait regretter d'avoir refusé son amitié.

D'ailleurs personne n'aurait pu le comparer aux autres orphelins. Il s'était toujours distingué. De là sa solitude.

Si les enfants avaient rejeté sa compagnie, les adultes n'avaient rien fait non plus pour l'aider.

Tom les dérangeait. Sans doute trouvaient-ils les évènements étranges qui arrivaient constamment autour de lui trop nombreux pour être une simple coïncidence. Les membres du personnel éducatif n'avaient jamais su masquer leurs émotions en sa présence. Leur visage se lisait comme un livre ouvert et il était parfaitement conscient de leurs suspicions à son égard. Par manque de preuve concrète, aucune mesure n'avait été prise contre lui mais il se savait surveillé de près par les adultes et craint par les autres enfants.

Ses perspectives d'avenir étaient limités à l'orphelinat mais Tom s'en moquait, il avait des projets et les moyens pour les réaliser.

La visite du professeur Dumbledore avait tout changé.

La magie existait.

Il était un sorcier et une société toute entière s'ouvrait à lui. Il ne serait plus le garçon étrange, il serait un sorcier parmi des milliers d'autres. Tom n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie. Il allait pouvoir développer ses talents et atteindre le potentiel qu'il savait dormir en lui.

Sept ans d'apprentissage et le monde lui appartiendrait.

Ses premiers jours à l'école de magie avaient été extatiques. Il avait eu un mal fou à contenir l'émerveillement provoqué par chaque découverte. Du plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle aux escaliers mobiles, en passant par les fantômes et les tableaux parlants, chaque nouveau couloir amenait son lot de ravissement.

S'il fermait les yeux et se concentrait, il pouvait encore ressentir d'infimes traces de la joie pure qui avait assailli ses sens une semaine durant. De ces jours-ci, il ne lui restait plus que des frissons et une affection particulière pour le château qui avait changé sa vie.

Parce que si la magie avait été au-delà de ses espérances, les sorciers l'avaient déçu.

Ils prenaient leur don pour acquis, le gâchaient quotidiennement dans des tâches ingrates et ignoraient le potentiel qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Ils traitaient la magie comme un outil sans en comprendre la beauté ou la complexité. Ils se contentaient de quelques sorts vulgaires quand un arsenal de rituels d'ouvraient à eux.

La stupidité et les préjudices auxquels ils pensaient avoir échappé en quittant Londres étaient monnaie courante. Et Tom, l'orphelin aux origines inconnues, en était la cible privilégiée.

Il avait été réparti à Serpentard, la maison du rusé et de l'ambition, qu'on aurait pu croire faite sur mesure pour lui s'il n'avait pas été confronté dès le premier soir à l'élitisme de ses camarades.

La première raillerie lui avait rappelé son destin.

La brillance allait de pair avec la solitude.

Les humains, sorciers ou moldus, étaient des créatures avides et jalouses qui craignaient ce qu'elles ne comprenaient pas.

Si ses années au pensionnat avaient appris une chose à Tom, c'était qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se faire accepter. Fort de ses expériences passées, l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleurée. Il avait stocké chaque moquerie et chaque geste de mépris dans un coin de sa mémoire et s'était promis de les leur faire payer plus tard. Les émotions n'étaient que faiblesses à éliminer et les autres que pions à utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins.

Seul le respect avait de la valeur.

Et leur respect, il l'obtiendrait.

Tom avait toujours été différent.

Sa différence ne l'avait jamais dérangée tant qu'il était _Plus_. Plus intelligent, plus beau, plus effrayant…Les qualificatifs ne manquaient pas et le jeune garçon en tirait fierté.

A Poudlard aussi il était différent. Mais cette fois il était _Moins_. Moins savant, moins riche, moins pur…Et ça, Tom ne le supportait pas.

Mais il n'allait pas laisser cela mettre un terme à ses projets. Ces détails n'étaient que des contretemps. Point par point, il avait transformé tous ses _moins_ en _plus_.

Le savoir était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus simple à acquérir.

Poudlard était une école après tout. La bibliothèque regorgeait d'ouvrages sur tous les domaines possibles, de la magie la plus farfelue à la plus académique. Et quand les livres disponibles pour tous ne lui suffisaient pas, il lui suffisait d'aller piocher dans les tomes poussiéreux de la réserve. C'était là que se trouvaient les connaissances les plus sensibles, les plus intéressantes aussi. Tom état passionné par les arcanes de la magie, les sorts oubliés et les rituels qui remontaient à la nuit des temps. Il s'était fait un devoir de les rechercher et de les assimiler tant et si bien qu'il était devenu une référence en la matière. Même ceux qui moquaient précédemment ses origines moldues venaient désormais à lui avec leur question. En peu de temps, Tom avait su s'imposer comme un sorcier intelligent et talentueux.

La richesse avait demandé plus de travail.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait interdit de voler. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Tom avait d'autres moyens d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Son talent révélé avait attiré l'attention de quelques héritiers de bonne famille qui savaient l'importance d'un réseau de relations et voulaient soudainement faire sa connaissance. Tom n'était pas dupe mais il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer de telles opportunités. Il avait ravalé son mépris et s'était attiré leurs faveurs d'un sourire. Les charmer complètement prendrait du temps mais il savait que l'investissement paierait au long terme.

La pureté était le point le plus délicat.

Paradoxalement, cela avait aussi été le plus facile. Il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il était de sang sorcier, il était inconcevable que quelqu'un issu de sang moldu puisse être si puissant qu'il l'était. Le tout était de le prouver. Etrangement, la réponse était évidente. Elle résidait dans sa particularité la plus singulière : l'art de parler au serpent. Le Fourchelang. Un talent qui résidait dans la lignée de Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs. Ce qui faisait de lui un sorcier au sang plus pur encore que les plus vieilles familles de Grande Bretagne.

Oublié l'orphelin sang-de-bourbe à peine digne de leur mépris, il était Tom Jedusor, l'héritier de Serpentard, un sorcier puissant et talentueux à l'avenir brillant, dont ils se battaient pour obtenir les faveurs.

Mais puissant n'était pas tout-puissant.

L'omnipotence n'existait pas, qu'ils disaient.

Tout le monde avait des failles, qu'ils affirmaient.

Foutaises!

Tom n'allait pas se contenter d'être un très bon sorcier quand il pouvait être le plus grand qui ait jamais existé. Qu'il soit le plus apprécié ou le plus craint, il s'en moquait tant qu'il était le meilleur.

Ceux qui croyaient en l'impossible n'étaient que des faibles, trop couards pour faire ce qui devait être fait, effrayés du moindre risque et terrifiés par les conséquences. Soi-disant leur conscience les en empêchait ! Encore une excuse pour justifier leur manque d'audace.

Tom avait la volonté, l'ambition et les moyens de la réaliser. Et il n'allait pas s'encombrer d'états d'âme. Lui se débarrasserait de ses faiblesses et leur prouverait que la magie rendait le moindre désir possible. Il enfreindrait les lois, repousserait les limites connues et irait au-delà même de la mort.

Car c'était cela son projet.

Vaincre la mort, le seul obstacle réfuté infranchissable.

L'éternité ou rien

Tom ne se contenterait pas de moins.

Ils avaient beau dire que l'immortalité n'existait pas que ce n'était qu'un mythe, un mirage, que même la pierre philosophale n'était qu'une solution temporaire, qui permettait tout juste de repousser quelques temps l'inévitable Tom avait toujours été persuadé du contraire.

Et il avait enfin trouvé la preuve. Une preuve qui tenait en un seul mot.

Horcruxe.

Un mot interdit, évoqué avec la plus grande prudence même dans les livres de magie noire décrivant les pratiques les plus questionnables.

Un mot puissant, qui roulait sur la langue et venait effleurer les lèvres dans une caresse intime avant de fouetter l'air.

Un mot au goût de triomphe.

L'aboutissement de six ans de recherche se trouvait devant lui : le journal dans lequel il avait confié ses peines, ses joies, les souvenirs dont il n'avait aucune utilité et même ses secrets, dans lequel il avait remisé tout ce qui l'affaiblissait et l'empêchait d'atteindre son plein potentiel. Un journal qu'il finissait en ce matin de Noël 1942 pour s'offrir l'immortalité.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à signer et sa nouvelle vie pourrait commencer.

_Tom_, un nom ordinaire.

_Elvis_, un nom vide de sens.

_Jedusor_, un nom de moldu.

Le jeune homme reposa sa plume, ferma le journal et acheva le rituel.

_Tom Elvis Jedusor n'était plus._

_Il était __**Lord Voldemort**__._


End file.
